


Across the Stars

by thebackofthemoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pantoran worldbuilding, Pining, Slow Burn, and Riyo is happy to provide said hugs, i got real carried away so this is long, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebackofthemoon/pseuds/thebackofthemoon
Summary: Ahsoka Tano and Riyo Chuchi are continually separated throughout their lives. Somehow, across the stars, they always manage to find their way back to one another.OrRiyo just thinks girls are neat and Ahsoka doesn't know how to function when Riyo smiles at her like that.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi & Ahsoka Tano, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a single idea that grew and grew until I was researching Pantora and studying the timeline of events in Star Wars. I'm hoping to at least make it to 4ABY, when Ahsoka and Sabine set out on their journey. I've written the majority of chapters but things can change.  
> I'm not going to rewrite the entire Clone Wars story, just add to parts and change things here and there. Chapters will be chronological but that doesn't mean time won't pass between them. I'll include the year at the beginning of a chapter _only_ when the year has changed.  
> I probably forgot to mention something... anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

_**22 BBY** _

  


The left side of Ahsoka’s face was warmed by the artificial sunlight shining down on Coruscant as she skipped a couple times to catch up with her Master. Ahsoka tilted her head and sighed, wishing she had stayed in the Temple instead of accompanying Anakin to the Senate Offices.

“Master, do we have to go to the Senate Office building?”

Anakin shook his head with a small smile as he strode into the building, Ahsoka close behind him. Senators and aids flitted about the halls as the trio made their way to the turbo lifts.

“You can always head back to the Temple and meditate, Snips.” Anakin teased her, looking over his shoulder.

Ahsoka huffed. She did not want to spend more time meditating in the Temple. Ahsoka was a Padawan now and under the greatest Jedi the Order had seen in generations. She did tell Rex she wanted to get more experience.

“I’ll take your silence as a no.” Anakin chortled as they stood with some aids, some clutching datapads, others with food or cases of what Ahsoka could only assume was sensitive data.

The Senate was buzzing with conversation and gossip, a little more than usual. Anakin noticed the hushed whispers and frowned. He’d ask Padmé about it when they got up there. Anakin felt a little guilty taking Ahsoka along with him but she had to learn that the Senate was part of what they were protecting, that what happened in the Senate was important.

“Who are we going to speak to anyway?” Ahsoka asked as they made their way across the marble floor and into a turbo lift.

“You weren’t listening, were you?”

Ahsoka grimaced and looked away from him, feeling like a scolded child. Anakin shook his head with a sigh.

“The Chancellor asked to be briefed on the war effort. The Council sent us to do that.”

“Right. I remember now.” Ahsoka trotted up beside Anakin with a cheeky smile.

“Snips. You need to listen to the Council.”

“I do listen.” She protested.

“Ahsoka.” Anakin turned to her in the turbo lift, his young Padawan crossing her arms in front of herself. Before Anakin could continue, Ahsoka spoke up.

“But you don’t always listen either!”

“Ahsoka!” Anakin didn’t appreciate being yelled at by the young Togruta but managed to remain calm, lowering his voice, “Remember. It’s how we go about doing what they ask of us.”

Anakin gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and Ahsoka let out a breath. As the turbo lift continued to rise, Ahsoka realized her mistake.

“Sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to upset you.” She was focused on the floor beneath her feet as she spoke, shame making Ahsoka shy.

“I understand. The Council can be frustrating and they’re not always forthcoming about what they need but you have to listen to them.”

“Like you do?” Ahsoka poked fun at her Master and Anakin threw a smirk over his shoulder. Ahsoka seemed to brighten a little at that and his smirk grew into a proud smile. She was learning. 

The turbo lift stopped at the floor Anakin had input and the two of them stepped out into a busy corridor of rushing aides and chatting Senators, Senate guards accompanying some as they walked. Anakin hated having to manoeuvre past grumpy politicians, but he didn’t want to keep the Chancellor waiting. Anakin calmly stepped out, Ahsoka looking around behind him at the commotion.

“Come on, Snips. This way.” He gestured for her to follow, walking towards Padmé’s office. Anakin hoped to stop by while she wasn’t busy, but it seemed something had Senators chatting. It had been a while since he and Padmé had some time to themselves and he could do with leaving Ahsoka with her while he spoke to the Chancellor. Palpatine always preferred to see him alone, as did Anakin.

As the pair of Jedi rounded the corner, Ahsoka bumped into a small, blue-skinned girl, who would have fallen to the ground if Anakin hadn’t reached out and steadied her stumbling figure by grabbing hold of her wrist.

“Hey!” Ahsoka yelled, dusting off her sash and scowling at the girl in front of her.

“Snips.” Anakin’s voice was stern and Ahsoka looked at him upset that he wasn’t talking her side. He bowed his head towards the girl she’d bumped into who was smoothing down the creases in her dress. “Senator Chuchi. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” He handed her the datapad she had dropped during the collision.

“Likewise, Master Jedi.” She bowed her head respectfully, eyes closed.

“Wait, you know her?” Ahsoka pointed accusingly at the Senator, Chuchi feeling slightly intimidated by the gesture from the disgruntled Togruta. She should have been looking where she was going.

“Padawan,” Anakin glared at Ahsoka with his lips in a thin line, “meet Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora. Senator, this is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.”

Riyo offered her hand to the Padawan and was glad when Ahsoka’s own warm hand wrapped around hers and shook it firmly. Upon letting go, Anakin grinned widely and leaned down to pretend to whisper.

“You know she’s the Senator from Orto Plutonia I told you about.” Anakin looked at Ahsoka with a smug smile and Riyo swallowed before laughing nervously.

“I’m sure what your Master told you is an exaggeration of events.” The Senator scrambled, trying to keep her cool. Chuchi hadn’t exactly displayed the proper decorum and stature of a Senator during the events of Orto Plutonia. She had made attempts but gave up when shot down.

“So, you didn’t single-handedly stop a war?” Ahsoka questioned curiously, remembering Rex's tale of events.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without the help the Republic provided.” Senator Chuchi answered diplomatically. Ahsoka heard the answer she was looking for, glancing up at Anakin.

“She’s one of those Senators you talk about being 'better' than the rest.” Ahsoka smirked at Anakin who had grown a shade paler at his Padawan’s comment.

“I don’t… ugh, nevermind.” His head fell into his hand and Senator Chuchi looked curiously between the pair. They shared a very different dynamic than she had seen between Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi.

“I must apologise for bumping into you earlier,” Senator Chuchi found herself apologising before she even realised she was speaking, “I was engrossed in the details of recent bills that have been put forward to the Senate, one of which regards my people.”

Ahsoka drooped forward at the dull details of politics but perked up when Anakin nodded, his finger and thumb resting on his chin. Looks like he didn’t much care for these things either.

“Thank you, Senator.” He nudged Ahsoka forward and the young Jedi gaped at his smug expression. He gestured to the Senator with his head.

“Uh, I… I should apologise actually.” Ahsoka spoke awkwardly and she knew Anakin was enjoying this. She scratched her cheek, “I should’ve sensed you coming,” Ahsoka dipped her head slightly and pointed to her tiny montrals in an attempt to lighten the mood, “plus the Jedi thing.”

Anakin crossed his arms, smirking at his Padawan’s frankly diabolical apology. He glanced over at the Senator, who seemed equally puzzled by Ahsoka’s attempt at a joke.  
Chuchi looked on with her eyebrows raised in confusion, nodding her head slowly as she prayed for the awkward atmosphere to disappear. Anakin covered his face, shaking his head in a mix of amusement and disappointment when Ahsoka elbowed him in the side.

“Ow! Snips?” Anakin frowned at her, feeling betrayed. He shook off the pain and smiled sheepishly at Riyo who wore an amused, if confused, expression. “Senator, where were you headed?”

“Oh!” Chuchi jumped when Anakin addressed her, “I was just clearing my head. If it’s no trouble I’d like to accompany you? My office is on the way.” The presumptuous question made Senator Chuchi regret speaking in such a cordial manner but was glad she had asked when Anakin met her question with a small smile.

“It would be a pleasure, Senator.”

They walked in a line three wide, Anakin between both of the girls. Ahsoka had to listen to the two of them recount details of their mission on Orto Plutonia as they passed office after office. It was a wonder the two of them weren’t friends like Anakin was with Padmé. The young Padawan had made to chime in now and then, cut off by Anakin’s waving hand, Senator Chuchi offering an apologetic smile in her direction. Ahsoka rolled her eyes as the pair continued to chat, moving on to other topics. Despite being ignored, Ahsoka found it was nice to see Anakin getting on so well with someone.

Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of Padmé entering her office after another Senator waved her off. She was alone and Anakin formed a plan in seconds.

“Snips? Stay here with the Senator for a bit.” Anakin wasn’t asking her.

“Why?” It came out harsher than Ahsoka had intended, arms folded in front of her as she frowned up at him. Senator Chuchi pursed her lips at the Padawan’s tone, golden eyes flitting between Master and Padawan.

“Because I asked you to.” The answer was stern and Anakin had turned around to deliver it to her face to face. Ahsoka sagged at his words. “I won’t be long.”

“Yes, Master.”

Anakin strode towards Padmé’s office without further discussion.

The sound of a throat clearing broke Ahsoka out of her staring competition with the Senate building floor. Chuchi smiled apologetically at the young girl for what must have been the eighth time since they’d bumped into one another. It was clear the last thing the Padawan wanted was to be stuck talking to a Senator. Racking her brain for any sort of topic that wasn’t Senatorial business, politics, or the dull topics she was use to discussing, all Chuchi could come up with was questions about the Togruta in front of her. Chuchi let her curiosity get the better of her and blurted the first thought that came to mind, immediately regretting her words.

“Is it true your bite is poisonous?”

Ahsoka’s head slowly turned to her and she looked at the Senator incredulously, shaking her head. Chuchi mentally slapped herself for being so ignorant. It was possibly the stupidest question she had ever asked.

“I’m sorry, that was… tactless.”

Senator Chuchi hadn’t expected a giggle in response, eyes widening at the laughing Jedi.

“You should have seen your face!” Ahsoka’s shoulders shook with laughter as she spoke. The Senator realised she had been caught out and felt heat creep up her neck. This was the most Chuchi had blushed since Senator Amidala had complimented her hair. She was left speechless, just like she had been in front of Senator Amidala’s delegation yesterday.

“I couldn’t resist.” Ahsoka grinned cheekily. “And no, our bite isn’t poisonous. But you didn’t hear that from me.” The young Togruta looked deadly serious but the sparkle of amusement in her eyes gave her away. Chuchi allowed herself a small smile.

“Of course.”

  


* * *

  


"You left Ahsoka out there with Senator Chuchi?" Padmé was astonished. If Ahsoka was anything like her Master - which she was - she'd already be bored out of her mind by Senator Chuchi and any discussion of politics.

"I wanted some time together. Alone. They're close enough in age." He shrugged.

"Ani, Senator Chuchi is closer to you in age than Ahsoka."

"She is pretty young for a Senator." He – poorly - tried to excuse his lack of forward thinking. Padmé raised her eyebrow at him, unamused at his behaviour. "What? You were younger when you became Senator for Naboo."

"Yes, Anakin. I am aware. That doesn’t mean Senator Chuchi is incompetent."

Anakin stopped pacing and looked at Padmé with a smug smile. "You've been doing some digging, haven't you?"

Padmé shrugs, as if her behaviour was expected. Which it was. "I like to know who my friends are." She smiled conspiratorially. "And the young Senator from Pantora is well-accomplished for someone of her age."

“She was most impressive on Orto Plutonia, though I have to admit I’m concerned. Do you think she’ll do well as a Senator?” Anakin stood like Obi-Wan for a moment, one arm folded across his chest, his hand at his chin. The sight made Padmé smile lovingly.

“With some guidance, I think she’ll flourish here. She has strong morals and an excellent understanding of galactic law and politics. She is idealistic and her youth is a point of contention among many a Senator. I'm sure once things settle down she’ll fit right in.”

“Remind you of anyone?” His face was smug and Padmé sighed.

“That was different.” She shot back defensively. Anakin held up his hands in defeat. “I hope you didn’t come here to argue with me over Pantora’s Senator.” Padmé sat herself back down but she shouldn’t have bothered as Anakin made his way over to perch on her desk.

"So you do see yourself in her." Folding his hands in his lap, the grin growing on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ani." She dismissed the very idea of it. Admitting that Riyo reminded her of her younger self was something she outright refused to do. Yes, she would take the young Pantoran under her wing and teach her how the Senate truly worked. Only because she saw the potential the younger Senator had as a strong ally. Not because she wanted Chuchi to learn from the mistakes she had made.

At her dismissal of the idea Anakin jumped onto his feet in glee. "Oh, come on!” He loved to tease Padmé when the opportunity presented itself, “You said it yourself. She is pretty impressive."

"I said she was well-accomplished, not impressive. Those were your words." Padmé watched her husband stumble over his next words with amusement. 

He paused and shrugged at her. "Pfft, what’s the difference?"

Padmé looked unamused and sceptical, knowing he wasn’t that naïve. “Then what am I?” She teased.

Anakin rushed to come up with an adequate answer. "You,” he paused for effect, “are super impressive, and well-accomplished! I mean, being a Senator at that age, a Queen even! You are very impressive. I'd never assume you weren't impressive, it’s just-"

"Ani, you can stop." Padmé gazed at him sweetly, a glint of amusement in her eyes as she walked over to his wilting form, cupping his jaw with her hands.

"Thank goodness, I had no idea where I was going with that." He shrugged, a cheeky smile on his face as he looked down at Padmé. He scooped her hands into his own and they smiled at one another.

"You know Ahsoka has as much love for politics as you do."

He hummed as they embraced, swaying.

"And you know Ahsoka takes after you." Padmé added on.

Anakin chuckled. It was never in doubt that Ahsoka looked up to Anakin a great deal and they were both rash and emotional. Suddenly an idea struck him. He pulled out of the embrace and Padmé scanned his scheming face. Her eyes widened as she understood his intention and Padmé vehemently shook her head.

"Anakin, we’re not messing with Ahsoka."

"Think about it; her and Chuchi could mirror us perfectly! And it’s a great opportunity for Ahsoka to learn how important the Senate is." The Jedi General looked like he was preparing a plan of attack, eyes bright with possibility.

The last part caused Padmé pause, her strong opposition to the idea beginning to crumble. "Ahsoka is far more sensible than you. She could learn from the Senator and it could make her more open to learning about politics."

"If I was sensible you wouldn't have fallen for me." He dipped Padmé and she rolled her eyes. Of course Anakin would focus on that part of her statement.

"You can’t mess with them."

Anakin sighed. "What is there to mess with?" The large grin on his face gave his intentions away and Padmé pushed at his shoulder.

“I mean it, Anakin.”

“You’re no fun.” He took a step back from her, Padmé missing the contact immediately. She moved to close the gap between them.

* * *

  


“What is taking him so long?” Ahsoka paced in front of Chuchi, the Pantoran cautiously observing the Padawan as she strode back and forth in front of her, patience wearing thin.

“What does he have to discuss with Senator Amidala?” Senator Chuchi posed the question to her acquaintance. Ahsoka paused mid-stride.

“Why would he be talking to her? He’s meant to be briefing the Chancellor.”

Chuchi’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape at Ahsoka’s words. “Chancellor Palpatine?” Her golden eyes were wide, eyebrows raised high. Her impatient friend nodded like the answer was obvious. “The Chancellor’s office is on the top floor. Your Master is in Senator Amidala’s office.” What Riyo would give to be in Amidala’s office instead of him.

“Ugh!” Ahsoka grunted in frustration. “I can’t wait any longer.” She marched up to the office door and charged in. “Skyguy?”

Anakin had his back facing the door and Padmé was leaning on the desk, face slightly flushed. “Ahsoka, I thought I told you to wait with Senator Chuchi?”

“I did wait with her, but you were taking too long. You could have been in danger.” Her excuse was poor and Ahsoka knew it. It didn’t stop her from staring pointedly at Anakin. It had the desired effect and Anakin sighed, looking at Padmé apologetically.

“We’ll speak more on the matter later, Master Skywalker.” Padmé’s gaze was warm and if anyone were to look close enough they would see the expression mirrored by the Jedi in front of her.

“Of course, Senator Amidala.” He bowed graciously.

Ahsoka observed the two curiously but made no comment. Senator Chuchi had remained outside on the concourse.

“Ahsoka,” Padmé addressed Anakin’s Padawan kindly, “could you send Senator Chuchi in? I’d like to speak with her.”

Ahsoka turned to tell Chuchi that Senator Amidala asked for her, but it seemed the Pantoran had already heard. She smiled at Ahsoka and addressed Master Skywalker with a nod of her head as he left with his Padawan.

“Ahsoka, next time I tell you to wait somewhere-“

“Stay there. Yes, Master.” She answers insipidly.

Anakin shook his head. “C’mon Snips. Let’s go brief the Chancellor.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've met! I decided to have over 3 years between Ahsoka and Riyo. Senators don't seem all that young in The Clone Wars but I'm reminded that Padmé became Queen at 14, served two terms then became Senator for Naboo at 16. Lux Bonteri also becomes Senator for Onderon at a young age (I'm guessing 16/17?) so I don't think it's farfetched to have Riyo at 17/18 and be Pantora's Senator.  
> I like to imagine Riyo was a junior member of the Pantoran Assembly and probably top of her class in Galactic/Republic law. The episode Trespass shows she's very young, idealistic and inexperienced. She can't have been Senator for very long but at least long enough that she is known. I'll try to keep her as in character as we see her in TCW but there's not much to go off.  
> TCW arcs will focus on Riyo and Ahsoka's friendship and Ahsoka questioning the Jedi code and realising she might harbour more than friendly feelings for a certain Senator. All because I love drama lmao.  
> Please leave a comment and look out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter but there is still some cheeky Snips.

**_21 BBY_ **

The death of Chairman Chi Cho had hit Pantora harder than Riyo had anticipated. The Pantoran Assembly took no time in voting and appointing Baron Notluwiski Papanoida as the new Chairman, but some of the populace still mourned. Riyo couldn’t say she was surprised Pantora was saddened to learn about his death, his staunch supporters dwindling in her lifetime. Despite that, Cho had loyal and powerful allies which were not pleased by the news. It wasn’t her job to deal with them, Chairman Papanoida would take care of that. If Chuchi had it her way she’d tell them all to bugger off, which is why she was glad to be back on Coruscant.

She hadn’t had much time to fully process the implications of what happened on Orto Plutonia and wasn’t desperate to re-live the event, having found the site of dead soldiers deeply unsettling. She still woke up with nightmares, the conclusions of which were much worse than the reality.

The Jedi assistance they were provided had been more than helpful and Riyo was thankful they had been there. Inevitably, she was left to end the conflict herself after being told off by Master Kenobi, leaving her to think over her actions. Looking back on it now, from the safety of her Senate office, she realised she’d been absolutely terrified. Not of negotiating peace, but of defying the Chairman. Riyo had never been a loud or obnoxious person, her timid nature leading her into situations she’d rather avoid such as Orto Plutonia. She’d behaved like a petulant child, unlike the Senator the Jedi thought they were working with. Riyo’s cheeks coloured indigo, shame creeping up her spine at the memory of her outburst in the LAAT/i. It was in the past and she’d stepped up since then.

Yet, a weight still hung over Chuchi as she went about her business reading the latest news on the war effort. It brought the image of fallen clone troopers in the snow, Cho’s last words echoing in her head: _I died for our people._ Riyo shivered, the statement – and the memory – making her feel ill. He didn’t actually believe Pantora cared for his sovereign claim to the planet, did he? The statement had been self-serving or deluded, truth to it in Chuchi’s eyes. Only the Chairman’s pride would have suffered if he had lived.

Shaking her head clear, she swallowed the sour taste in her mouth, washing it down with the last of her tea. It was cold, Riyo wincing at the bitter taste as the cool liquid slid down the back of her throat. She’d have to get another cup to wash the taste away.

She stood from her desk, stretching her arms above her head, her back popping. Riyo groaned, lifting her mug from the desk to head through to the side room, a kitchenette fit with a tea maker. The mug came into contact with the counter harder than Riyo expected making her jump.

“Watch it, Chuchi.” She muttered to herself.

As the tea machine buzzed, a chime sounded at her door. She leaned out the doorway to catch Ahsoka walking into her office, Nelan allowing her entry. Some warning would have been nice, Chuchi squaring her shoulders to greet the young Padawan.

“Chuchi?” Ahsoka called out, concerned she wasn’t at her desk.

“I’m here.”

Ahsoka followed her voice to the kitchenette, looking around the room in wonder having never seen it before. Riyo waved her in, offering a mug of tea.

“No, thanks.”

Chuchi was more focused on the datapad in front of her than on her overflowing mug of tea, spilling over onto her hand and scolding her. She cried out, clutching her hand in shock while Ahsoka turned off the machine and cleaned up the mess left behind.

“You’re distracted.” Ahsoka huffs, but she’s smiling in a way that let’s Chuchi know she’s not really mad. It’s the fond glint in her eyes, Chuchi thinks.

“I’m tired, that’s all.”

Ahsoka doesn’t argue, binning the mess and gesturing to Chuchi’s hand, unclipping the bacta spray on her belt, waiting for Chuchi to offer her hand over to Ahsoka. She holds Chuchi’s injured hand gently as she sprays the bacta on the burn, Chuchi grimacing cutely, Ahsoka raising a brow at the older girl’s response.

Riyo catches the look on Ahsoka’s face and almost pouts. She wasn’t being a baby about this, she was a Senator after all.

Checking over her hand and flexing it, Riyo is satisfied. “Thank you, Ahsoka.”

“I’m multitalented.” She shrugs with a grin.

They leave the kitchenette, Riyo’s steaming mug of tea cradled in her hands, the injury hardly noticeable after the treatment. The wonders of bacta. They sit on the couch closest to them, Ahsoka crossing her legs atop it.

“Is there a reason for your visit?” Riyo inquires before taking a sip of her tea.

“I asked my Master to tell me what happened on Orto Plutonia. It took some convincing – because he likes being difficult – but I finally got him to talk.”

The smug grin Ahsoka was sporting suggested convincing her Master hadn’t been as challenging as she let on. Nevertheless, Chuchi sharpened at the mention of Orto Plutonia. She lowered the mug from her lips and swallowed the mouthful of tea she had just drank. Riyo should have been expecting this.

“You’ve come to corroborate my story?”

Ahsoka frowned at her, perplexed. “No?”

“Oh.” Riyo sat back on the couch, body relaxing. What had she been thinking? That Ahsoka had come to question her? _You’re being paranoid, Chuchi. Relax._

“You sure you’re okay, Senator?”

Riyo managed a nod. Something clicked in Ahsoka’s mind and she reached over, resting a hand on Chuchi’s knee.

“I’m sorry. About the Chairman.”

The genuine sympathy in Ahsoka’s voice made Riyo snort, but she restrained herself from fully laughing, searching Ahsoka’s face for any sign of a joke. Her eyes widened upon the realization that Ahsoka was being serious, looking at Chuchi with concern. Ahsoka thought she was struggling with his death.

“You’re very kind, Ahsoka,” Chuchi patted Ahsoka hand on her knee, the young Jedi removing it, “but the Chairman and I were not close.”

“So, what’s bothering you then?”

Riyo let out a sigh, sipping her tea. She knew she shouldn’t have felt the way she did after Cho’s death, but she couldn’t help it. Relief had flooded through her, taking his hat off with ease as she approached the Talz leader. She swallowed thickly. Ahsoka might not understand.

“Chuchi? You can talk to me. I won’t judge you.”

Riyo looked up at Ahsoka through her eyelashes. “You promise?”

“I promise.”

“In a way, it is the former Chairman that’s bothering me…”

Ahsoka waited for Chuchi to continue.

“When he died, I…” _By the Moon Goddess, what am I admitting to?_ “I felt relieved.”

When the words left her mouth Chuchi took in a shaky breath, knuckles white from grasping her mug too tightly. Riyo dared to look up at Ahsoka and found the Jedi Padawan thinking.

“As a Jedi, I can’t say I agree, but I do understand. Master Skywalker didn’t like him either.”

Riyo hummed, comforted by the knowledge. “My inexperience was partly to blame.”

“From what I heard, he walked over you _and_ my Masters. If I’d been there, I would have given him a piece of my mind.” Ahsoka crosses her arms, brows drawn together as she shook her head.

Riyo was glad Ahsoka _hadn’t_ been there, imagining all the new ways things could go wrong.

“You feel bad, don’t you?” Ahsoka is looking at Chuchi like she might break and she just nods her head.

“I feel partly to blame for his death. Even though it was not my intended outcome, Pantora will do better without his rule.”

Just saying the words made Chuchi curl up on the couch in shame.

“It wasn’t your fault he was arrogant. You tried to tell him but he didn’t listen. He didn’t listen to the Jedi either, Chuchi. It isn’t their fault he died either.”

It took a while for Chuchi to respond, nodding in agreement. “You’re right.”

She stood up, walking over to her desk and sitting the half-empty mug on her desk, Ahsoka following behind her. Riyo looked out at the pale orange sky, an idea striking her.

“Are you busy?”

“Not at the moment.”

“I’d like to go a walk. Would you join me?” Riyo finally turned around to face Ahsoka, eagerly awaiting her answer.

“I’d be honoured, Senator.”

* * *

They decided to stay close to the Senate building, neither of them having much spare time to go further afield. On the way down to the Senate plaza Chuchi had been pulled to the side by another Senator, Ahsoka standing to the side, wishing she had let Chuchi’s Pantoran guard convince the Senator she needed them with her. While Ahsoka waited for their conversation to end, she studied Senator Chuchi closely. Ahsoka was still short but she could tell the Senator wasn’t going to be growing taller any time soon, the Zabrak senator she was talking to toward over her, even if was only average height. She caught Chuchi smiling, cheeks bunched up. The yellow markings on her face intrigued the Padawan and she remembered she’d seen them on other Pantorans but they had looked different.

Chuchi was beginning to say goodbye, Ahsoka approaching the senators to hurry them up. Riyo noticed her companion moving to join her at her side and bid the Senator farewell. She had promised to walk with Ahsoka a while before they returned to their respective duty.

“What was that about?”

“That was Senator Noth. We were clearing up a previous misunderstanding.”

Ahsoka nodded, walking with her hands clasped behind her back like she had seen from many of her Jedi masters. Despite Chuchi’s youth, she held herself with the experience of someone much older and wiser, a credit to her service and hard work as Pantora’s senator, Ahsoka was sure. She was almost a different person to the girl who had burned her hand on some hot tea, pouting adorably at being treated.

“Ahsoka? Is something wrong?”

They must have been walking in silence for quite a while, the Senate building further behind them than it had been when Ahsoka was last paying attention.

“No, sorry.” Ahsoka left it at that until her earlier curiosity rose its head. “Actually, could you tell me what your facial marking mean? I know what mine are for,” she pointed to her own face,” but I don’t think yours are for camouflage or hunting?”

Riyo huffed out a laugh through her nose, ducking her head shyly.

“Bright yellow isn’t very discreet,” she agreed, smiling when she saw Ahsoka’s grin, “they’re,” Chuchi traced the familiar shape of the tattoo lines, dropping her hand to continue, “well, they’re from our feudal past. They were used to mark out the rich and the poor. I suppose it’s a tradition that stuck, a proud tradition.”

“What do they mean now?”

“They signify much of the same things, family, lineage, career. There are even some with ancient scripture and art, though many Pantorans simply paint on their facial markings.”

Ahsoka digested the information, peeking at Chuchi’s yellow marking to deduce whether they were painted or not.

“Do you paint them on?”

“I had mine tattooed on,” Chuchi caught Ahsoka concerned look, “it isn’t a very painful process. Just time consuming.”

“Your guards have different one. I guess they mean different things?”

“They’re meaning is hardly important these days. It’s more of a tradition.”

“Not a fan?” Ahsoka raised a brow at the muttered end of the sentence.

Chuchi looked appalled, somehow managing to compose herself enough to speak.

“It’s a proud tradition among my people.” Riyo swallowed, looking away from Ahsoka, “I elected to have mine tattooed on.”

Ahsoka peered closely at Chuchi’s cheek, the Pantoran shying away from her intrusive gaze. The young Padawan leaned away, satisfied with what she had seen, apologising quietly.

Riyo breathed deeply, hoping to centre herself with crisp, fresh air, but was ultimately unsatisfied by the quality, wishing Coruscant had some form of fauna or extensive gardens. It would make the sprawling city less unwelcoming and more familiar to her. She had to remind herself she wasn’t on Pantora.

"Have you ever been to Pantora?" Riyo asked out of nowhere.

“Never. I’d like to someday, after the war is over.”

“I’d be happy to show you around. I never left until I became a Senator.”

Ahsoka couldn’t believe it. “You never left?”

Riyo shook her head, feeling judged. “Coruscant was… an adjustment. Though you’ve lived here most of your life, have you not?”

“I was in the Jedi Temple for most of it. I don’t remember what it’s like not to be a Jedi.”

Her head tilted, Riyo considered Ahsoka and the Jedi for a moment. She didn’t know very much, only gossip and legends, but so far the Jedi had only impressed her and were clearly trusted by the Senate. That had to count for something.

“You don’t remember your parents?”

Ahsoka shook her head. That appealed to Riyo a great deal, though she’d certainly never voice the thought.

“I remember what it was like to be on Shili, surrounded by so many warm people,” Ahsoka held herself as she tried to remember other details, loosening up when she couldn’t “not that the Jedi are bad. It was Master Plo that found me. If he hadn’t, I don’t think I would have left my homeworld either.”

“We’ll never know.” Riyo smiled kindly. “In any case, I’m glad to have met you.”

Ahsoka smiled. “I’m glad to have met you as well, Senator.” She bowed at the end of her statement, Riyo fumbling over her next words.

“I imagine many of the clones have visited more planets than the majority of senators.”

“I don’t know, Senator Amidala is pretty well-travelled.”

There was a pause before Riyo continued, shyer than before. “Of course Senator Amidala is! She’s an incredible spokesperson and politician.”

Ahsoka smirked. “Big fan, are you?”

Riyo knew she was blushing, yet she still refused to respond.

“You didn’t explode when you met her?”

“Ahsoka!” Riyo exclaimed, smile tugging at her lips as she crossed her arms.

The Padawan laughed, bumping Riyo in a friendly manner. Once she’d calmed down, Ahsoka wiped at her eyes.

“You won’t tell Senator Amidala, will you? It would be the talk of the Senate.”

“No, I won’t. Though I’m sure she’d be flattered.”

Riyo glared at her, that cute pout from earlier on her face. Ahsoka smiled.

“You’re my friend, Chuchi, I’m not going to ruin that.”

The Senator nodded, letting out a sigh as she stopped to look up at the sky. “I should head back.”

Ahsoka deflated, disappointed their time was over. She’d have to com Chuchi when she had some free time.

“I can walk you back to your office.” Ahsoka said, more than offered.

Chuchi agreed, beginning their walk back to the Senate building.

* * *

“It was a pleasure, Senator Chuchi.” Ahsoka bowed her head appropriately as she returned the Senator to her office.

“Just Chuchi is fine, Padawan Tano.”

“Alright, ‘Just Chuchi’. You can call me Ahsoka.” It occurred to Ahsoka that she’d never even shaken hands with the Senator. She stuck out her hand with a smile and Riyo wrapped her hand around it, shaking it firmly. “Stars, your hands are cold!”

Chuchi quickly retracted her hand, lowering her head in embarrassment as she buried her hands in her pockets. “I’m sorry, I forget other species must find our body temperature low.”

“Huh?” Ahsoka was pretending to warm up her hand, mostly to tease the Senator.

“Pantoran’s body temperature is naturally low. It allows us to withstand the cold better than most.”

“Like how I have my montral and lekku.”

“I suppose.” Riyo cleared her throat, “I hope we can speak again soon, Ahsoka.” Saying her first name felt personal for Riyo and made it feel like they were truly friends, warming her through.

“As do I Chuchi, but I’ve gotta run. Master Skywalker is waiting for me.” Ahsoka took a step back before jogging away, throwing a wave over her shoulder as she disappeared down the concourse.

Riyo watched her go and Nelan, the older Pantoran guard turned to speak to her. “Looks like you made a new friend, Senator.”

“It does seem that way.”

They exchanged small smiles and the Senator entered her office, returning to her senatorial duties for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was engaging enough, I promise this is all going somewhere! We'll start to get more into Ahsoka and Riyo's relationship as chapters continue and some more exciting things will unfold as the story goes.
> 
> A new character was introduced! Pantoran guard Nelan [kNee-lahn] (and his younger counterpart, Urix [Oo-ricks]). They're OCs that I've come to cherish over the course of writing. I'll be uploading my drawings of them on my tumblr @nimthiriels
> 
> Thanks for the comments on the last chapter! It really got me thinking about where I'm taking the story and encouraged me to continue. I look forward to any more comments you all have. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set right after the Sphere of Influence episode.

They returned to Coruscant unharmed and met with Chairman Papanoida, reuniting his family. He offered Ahsoka many thanks and Ion assured her that her good deeds would not be forgotten by the people of Pantora. Riyo patted her friend’s shoulder, smiling proudly as she waited for the Chairman’s family to leave them on the landing platform.

“Ahsoka. Thank you.” Chuchi rested both her hands on Ahsoka’s shoulders like she had when they had found Chi Eekway on the Trade Federation ship. The warm gesture reminded her of Master Plo when he needed her to really listen, and she leaned into the touch on instinct as Chuchi pulled away.

Ahsoka shrugs sheepishly, looking to the side. Receiving so much praise at once, coupled with the swell of emotions of those around her threw Ahsoka for loop. It was strange to be around so many people who let their emotions guide them.

“It was the right thing to do.”

She truly believes the words, Riyo hearing the confidence behind them. Still, the Pantoran shakes her head, curtain of beads shaking as she does so.

“Without your help Pantora may have suffered, and our ties to the Republic irreparably damaged. Thanks to you, that won’t happen.”

Despite the formal, senatorial tone with which Chuchi spoke, her bright eyes gave her away. Ahsoka wasn’t only being thanked for saving the Chairman’s daughters and Pantora. Chuchi was thanking her personally.

“You can’t give me all the credit. I only sliced up some droids.”

“Senator Chuchi,” Nelan interrupted them, ending any further conversation they hoped to have, “the Chairman is waiting for you.”

Riyo’s head tilted curiously and she nodded, “I'll be right there, Nelan.”

“I should probably go speak to Master Skywalker.”

Ahsoka knew when it was time to leave, even if Chuchi didn’t look like she wanted her to.

“Wait,” Chuchi reached out and caught Ahsoka by the wrist, letting go immediately after. Nelan faced away from them, the gesture confusing Ahsoka. “when you’re done, meet me in my office?”

Chuchi’s eyebrows were raised nervously, golden eyes peering into Ahsoka’s almost begging the padawan to say yes.  
She’d have to run it by Master Skywalker but she didn’t think he’d mind.

“It would be my pleasure, Senator.”

* * *

Senator Chuchi stands with the Chairman’s family in her pod, triumph coursing through her veins as Lott Dod declares the Trade Federation will resume trade with Pantora. She glances over at the Chairman with a smile, Chi Eekway sharing a tight hug with her father. Riyo turns away, back to the bright lights of the convocation chamber and the buzz of hovercams. Chuchi suddenly feels homesick, her smile losing some of its authenticity as her mind drifts to her mother back on Pantora and the devotion she had for the previous Chairman. Would she be happy with this outcome? Surely Minister Amawe would be pleased to have commerce restored, even if her daughter was the cause of it.

She bid the Chairman and his family farewell, Chi squeezing her hand appreciatively as Senate guards escorted them. Papanoida wasn’t going to take any chances. Nelan noticed Riyo’s sour mood, the Senator staring longingly after the Chairman and his family.

“You alright, Senator?”

His question broke her out of her trance, blinking in quick succession as she clutched the hem of her shirt, tugging at it as if it was too short.

“Fine, Nelan. We should join the Chairman in my office.”

As they made their way to Chuchi's office, Riyo mulled over the relationship she shared with her mother. It wasn’t something Chuchi thought of often – it was a subject she often avoided – and she was surprised the memory had been brought up at all. Should she devote her time to worrying about it she’d further complicate her already busy life.

Chuchi entered her office, finding the Chairman’s family all present. She hadn’t expected them all to be there but was pleased she wouldn’t be facing the Chairman alone, Nelan standing just behind her. It wasn’t that she was afraid of him, and neither did she find him hard to deal with. It was the exhaustion of the last couple of days catching up with her that made slipping up a more concerning possibility. Chuchi would much rather the conversation went as smoothly as possible.

“You've done well, Senator. Befriending a Jedi, rescuing my daughter. All while standing by your morals.”

“Thank you, Chairman. I was only doing my duty.” She bowed her head with a respectful smile.

The look she received from Chairman Papanoida suggested he wasted entirely convinced by her response, no matter how authentic it had been.

“May I speak with the Senator alone?”

The Chairman addressed the room, but didn’t take his eyes off Chuchi, unnerving the young senator a great deal. Had she done something wrong? Why did he want to talk to her alone?

“Of course, father.” Ion nodded, he and his sisters leaving the room, Nelan following behind them. Chuchi fought the urge to turn and watch them go.

“Chairman? Is something wrong?”

She hated the way her voice quivered like a child asking an angered parent a question.

“I'm sure you are aware some in the Assembly believe you are unfit to represent Pantora in the Senate.”

Riyo swallowed. It wasn’t news to her. There were a loud minority in the Assembly that had opposed to her appointment, most citing she was too young. Unfortunately for them, Chuchi had more than enough evidence to back up her appointment to senator.

“I’ve heard rumours.” It was the best response she could muster, treading carefully.

“I must say I wasn’t entirely convinced of your aptitude for politics until Orto Plutonia.”

She wanted to defend herself, to protect her position as senator and voice her opinion on the matter. Instead, Riyo waited patiently, eyes narrowing as the Chairman strolled around her office as if he were at a museum.

“There are a few ministers who have voiced such an opinion again,” Chuchi paled at his words, “though I have no intention of demoting you. Especially after what you’ve done for my family.”

“I appreciate that a great deal, Chairman.”

“And you should,” he seemed amused by her response, “you’ve instilled faith in most of the Assembly after today.”

“I thought I’d proven myself on Orto Plutonia?” Riyo remained calm and collected, approaching her desk for a seat. She desperately needed to sit down.

“To a degree, certainly,” the Chairman paused, Riyo sitting down behind her desk as he turned and strolled towards her, “among the recent minority was Minister Amawe.”

He gauged her reaction, waiting for some sort of display of emotion. The Chairman instead found Chuchi’s face impassive, save for the badly hidden scowl.

“Mother...” Riyo whispered, frozen stiff in her chair, eyes vacant.

Chairman Papanoida wasn’t surprised by this revelation – no respectable Pantoran would be. It was widely known that Senator Chuchi was Minister Amawe's daughter, despite the different family names. The only thing you didn’t do was gossip about it. No one ever spoke of the terse relationship between mother and daughter.

“I'm correct in assuming you haven’t spoken for some time?”

“No, we haven’t.”

He came to sit across from her, checking the time quickly before returning to their conversation, elbows resting on the desk with his hands clasped in front of him, partially obscuring his chin and mouth.

Chuchi didn’t like where this was going.

“What is this really about?” She squeezed the words out of her clenched throat and the Chairman sighed.

“It’s clear you share a complicated relationship with your mother. She’s believed to be in league with the ringleader of this group.”

Riyo sneered, not at the Chairman, but in reaction to her mother’s behaviour. She addressed the Chairman directly, brows drawn together as she thought hard about what she was asking.

“Is this public knowledge?”

“Only the Assembly and the guard are aware of this fact. They have lost the vast majority of their support, so the Speaker tells me.”

Riyo nodded, hands clasped together on the desk as her mind ran through the problem.

“The issue will be dealt with when I return. Since you helped my family, I thought it only right you should know.”

“Of course, Chairman. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.”

He stood from his seat and Chuchi joined him as they walked to the door, wringing her hands.

“Let me know if Minister Amawe tries to contact you. My family and I will return to Pantora this evening. Farewell, Senator.”  
It was hard for Chuchi not to scoff at the idea of her mother trying to talk to her. Amawe would die before she reached out to her daughter and Riyo knew better than to hope for anything else.

* * *

As Ahsoka headed down the concourse to Chuchi's office, she passed the Chairman on her way. He caught sight of her, stopping her to thank her once again for her role in saving his daughters.

“Looking for Senator Chuchi?” He eyed the padawan curiously.

“I am. You’ve seen her?”

“I just finished speaking with her in her office.”

“Thank you, Chairman Papanoida.” Ahsoka bowed her head respectfully, his children approaching them. She took the chance to slip away, a rush off towards her destination.

Nelan caught sight of her and poorly hid his surprise. He let Ahsoka in with a nod of his head, and the young Jedi found her senator.

Chuchi was pacing back and forth in front of the transparisteel at a relatively slow pace. It unnerved the Jedi to see her friend so distracted, fidgeting with the rings around her fingers. She could feel waves of stress roll of her and Ahsoka made her way over.

“Chuchi?”

Ahsoka winces when Riyo stumbles, startled by her name being called out.

“I’m sorry. I forget you were coming.”

“No wonder. You look stressed.” Ahsoka doesn’t push further and doesn’t reach out, knowing Chuchi will tell her if she needs to.

A look passed between them and Ahsoka understood, despite being disappointed by the outcome. It was a personal matter that Chuchi didn’t want to discuss her.

The Chairman was just here,” Chuchi was smoothing down her clothes in an attempt to look more put together than she was currently feeling. Ahsoka noticed her uncharacteristic behaviour, brow furrowing. She had no idea what to do in this situation; her Jedi training hadn’t exactly prepared her for senators having a breakdown.

“Was it something he said?” Ahsoka couldn’t help but pry, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Chuchi shook her head and pointed Ahsoka in the direction of the couch. They sat apart from each other, Chuchi needing the space to collect herself and Ahsoka willing to leave a gap between them.

“Thank you for your help. I suppose I should thank Padmé for sending you to me.” Riyo smiled politely, but the exhaustion was clear as day on her face. The obvious change of subject caught Ahsoka's attention and she slotted the information away for a later date.

Ahsoka leaned to the side, nervously scratching her cheek. She could just brush over this and not tell Chuchi that she had gone to Padmé herself. Then Ahsoka would have to explain that her being on the mission was technically unsanctioned. The thought of lying to her friend didn’t sit right with her and it wasn’t like it had been her first ever unsanctioned mission.

“Uh… actually, I kind of brought the idea up with her.”

She couldn’t make eye-contact with Chuchi after her admission, chuckling nervously. If Chuchi got mad at her she’d understand but she wouldn’t be happy about it.

Riyo stared at Ahsoka, doe eyed. “You… asked her to let you help me?”

Ahsoka finally looked over at Chuchi, “I brought the issue to them. Senator Amidala was on board with me helping out but my Master... he was less enthusiastic. ‘The Jedi can’t get involved’”, Ahsoka imitation of her Master made Chuchi cringe while it simultaneously brought a small smile to her face, “but I had cause to investigate.”

“I thought the Jedi Council had to sanction missions?”

“They do.” Ahsoka leaned back, her lips curling.

“This is not the first time you've done this.”

Chuchi caught on quickly.

“Technically, no. We do it all the time but this time I was helping out a friend.” She echoed Anakin’s words.

The words warmed Chuchi’s heart, touched by her sincerity. She didn’t have many people in her life that had stuck by her or sought to help her without her having to ask. To know that Ahsoka went out of her way to help her solidified their friendship in her mind.

“Sometimes I’m glad I bumped into you.” She notes quietly, but Ahsoka catches it.

“Only sometimes?” Ahsoka looks offended but the twinkle in her eye and her teeth peeking out between her curled lips give her away.

Riyo doesn’t answer, letting her smile explain it all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Chuchi's family thrown in there, even though Ahsoka remains none the wiser. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a comment about what you thought!


End file.
